Running From Yesterday
by ForsakenDisaster
Summary: She's trying to run and hide from her past which is already incredibily hard. It gets even harder after meeting Will and his friends. Warren Peace x OC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review or PM me so I know what you think of this so far. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I own Harmony and some of the situations that happen.**

* * *

I felt the presence of Hippie, Will and Warren in the hospital room. Green, Blue and the Fiery –although the colors were more yellow and orange instead of almost fully red- auras. I heard the beeping of the heart monitor and felt the liquid going into my arm through the needle. It took all the control I had to not rip it out.

It may help you to explain the day I met Warren, the day before I started Sky High. Which also turned out to be the day someone came out of hiding. For me.

* * *

Her breathing elevated as the migraine spread.

Then Johnny said, _'Maybe you shouldn't use your powers for awhile.'_

I glared even though I couldn't see him, _'Well you're not helping so get out of my mind,'_

He knew I was joking. I heard a faint chuckle and then nothing. My eyes darted around the room trying to find what was putting my nerves into an uproar.

Johnny '_Are you sure no ones watching you?'_

'_What did I say about being in my mind? And I told you that no one's watching me."_

He sighed, _'Sis I'm just trying to help. If I wasn't in this place we'd have no problem.'_

I smiled because he was getting out in four short months. The past five years have gone by surprisingly fast. Which made me feel extremely happy; no longer would I have to worry about those scientists to come back for me.

'_Jennifer, I-'_

'_Johnny,'_ and I knew he knew he made a mistake.

'_Sorry. I forgot. I have to go for now. They're putting the system back up now. Make sure to go to school."_

'_I will Johnny. I love you.'_

'_I love ya too Sis."_

Then his aura was gone; his comforting presence along with my feeling of actually being safe. Now with my distraction gone I could figure out what was unnerving me. Moments passed and nothing was felt through my aura, but I knew something was wrong. Although I couldn't figure it out. I finished getting ready for work. Quickly grabbing my things and went out of the door. Locking it and then going down the stairs four flights. Coming to the parking garage. Seeing my Black Honda CBR1000RR and my Black Harley Davison F-150.

"Which to choose, which to choose."

After thinking for a few moments I chose the second because I didn't feel like having a head of helmet hair today. Sliding into the truck and putting the seatbelt on. Adjusting it so it wouldn't irritate my neck.

Once I was there I grabbed my Starbucks hat and got out. Slamming the door shut. An older woman looked at me strangely.

The she muttered, "Sad to see such a young girl in such a foul mood."

My mouth went into a grimace and pulled the door open.

"Welcome to Starbucks."

"Chill Matt. No need to welcome little old me."

Grabbing one of the aprons and throwing it over my head. I went to grab the strings, but someone had them.

They quickly tied the strings and said, "Seems you needed some help Harmony."

I smiled, "Thanks Billy. Now what am I doing today? Cashier or making the drinks?"

Turning to the dark haired man to see him smiling.

"You'll be doing both. I have to go early today. So you'll be in charge and then you're closing."

I groaned, "Am I at least being paid overtime?"

It looked like he was going to say no.

So I began again, "You know it's a school night right? So if I have to I can say no."

He scowled at me, "Fine. Now get to work."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "You know you love me."

He playfully glared at me, "Only for your brother, love."

'Right Billy. That's why I catch you tuning my truck in the middle or the night. Or making sure I wear my helmet when I'm going out riding."

I turned around and went behind the counter to the register.

Matt "Hey Harm be on your toes. Rush hour's soon."

I sigh, "I know Mattie."

Bending over the counter slightly waiting for anyone to come in. This didn't take that long for someone to come in.

I heard the bell ring and I said, "Welcome to Starbucks."

Mattie "Hey Harm. Name tag!"

I muttered, "Damn.'

Quickly putting my nametag on, this made my silver bracelet with a diamond shaped crystal softly jingle. Then I looked at the customer. When I turned around I didn't expect to see a really handsome guy. Long dark hair that looks like you could run your hands through. Intense eyes and a nice body.

I thought_, 'God dammit! I always see them when I'm working.'_

As he walked up I realized that he must do something to make him quick on his feet.

"How may I help you?"

"I'd like a Mocha Frap, Grande."

"Name?"

"Warren."

Picking out a cup and writing his name on it. Turning around and placing it on the counter. Then pouring the mocha flavoring in the blender cup, reaching and getting the milk out. Grabbing the ice scooper and pouring so in. Then picking the blender cup up, putting it on the blender, also turning that on. As it blended I turned back to him.

Looking at the register, "4.77 is your total."

He handed me a five out of his leather jacket pocket. I hit the button to open the register and put it in. Then picking out twenty-two cents. Ripping the receipt off and placing them in his hand. Which were extremely warm? That seemed a little strange since it was only 65 degrees outside. Shaking the thought away I went back to the blender and pouring his drink into the cup.

"Whip cream?"

"Yeah and caramel."

Seems he wasn't a man of man words.

I smiled, "A man after my own heart."

Quickly putting the toppings on and handing it to him. He was giving me a strange look.

"Hmm?"

"You just said-"

I laughed, "It's because it's my favorite. Nothing else. So don't worry. Have a nice day."

With that said I signaled the next customer. Leaving Warren to look at me with his mouth gapped open.

"How may I help you?"

As the woman said her drink I took a peak into his mind."

'_She just dismissed me. No one ever did that before. It seems she doesn't know anything about me. If she knew the power I had. Would she still do it? Or would she be like everyone else at Sky High? Hopefully she wouldn't. Maybe I'll come by again._'

That's where I got out of his mind. I heard the door ring again and knew he was gone. I also know the rest of my shift would be boring and uneventful. Besides thinking about the man with the fiery aura…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I usually don't get two chapters out in a day, but i just couldn't stop my fingers from typing. Tell me what you think. **

**Also thank you to everyone who looked at my story. **

**Special thanks to: Claire Chase, Edward Cullen's Girl, Fire And Ice Pheonix, and XxDarkFirexX for putting me on their story alert list.**

* * *

**One the way home.**

As I drove into the parking garage I yawned.

'_Today has been too long.'_

I pulled into my parking place and turned off the truck. I grabbed my purse and unlocked the door. Stepping down and closing the door. Hitting the lock button on my key ring. Turning towards the stairwell and walking at a fast pace. Its 10:37 so I bet you'd be walking a little fast too. Although I didn't sense an aura anywhere near me I wasn't going to chance it. I pulled open the door and walked up the stairs three and a half flights. Then I heard the door downstairs open. I stilled for a moment. I heard the person's footsteps coming up the stairs. I held my breath. The adrenaline started running into my veins. I know that I maybe overreacting, but I'm a 17 year old girl living by herself. I grasped the charm on my bracelet, tapping into my power and felt the aura around the person. It wasn't a good one; it felt like a Grey aura although I'm not looking at the person to know for sure. At the moment I'd rather not know because people with Grey auras aren't good. I racked my brain for a few moments trying to figure out what it meant.

Then I remembered, _'Dark or depressing thoughts, unclear intentions and a presence of the dark side of their personality.'_

I heard the person coming up still. Instead of staying to see the person I quickened my pace, which happened to be running. When I made it to the fourth floor door I flung it open and then ran down the hallway. My keys already out so I could get into a safe place quickly. At the end I turned and went to the first door on the left. Sticking the key into the lock and turning it quickly. Pushing it open and rushing in. Closing the door quickly and locking it, along with the bolt lock, chain and the slide lock. Yes, I maybe paranoid, but Billy installed them since I refused to move in with him.

I slowly moved away from the door and set my things down. Then I hung up my keys. Moving towards my room and grabbing my pajamas. Kicked off my shoes by the end of the bed.

'_I should probably turn on the alarm clock shouldn't I? Johnny would be disappointed if I didn't go. At least for the first day.'_

I shrugged and kept walking away from it. I walking into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I was out I threw on the clothes and brushed my hair and teeth.

When I finally got into my bed and was on the laying down I couldn't fall asleep. I grasped the charm again and mentally turned on the alarm clock.

My mind started to wonder to what it usually does right about now, _'I wonder what life would be like if Mom hadn't of died and Dad didn't try to kill me with his tests. Maybe then Johnny wouldn't have gotten into trouble and ended up in solitary for 5 years.'_

I let the images I had stored of my mother. Johnny said that I take more after dad with my personality and I looked like mom. Mom had the ability to see auras with could be used to tap into an aura and talk to a person. That's all though. Dad didn't have any powers, but I do have more than mom. Johnny knows them all. Principle Powers now knows. They both know how they all came to be, too.

As I thought of the next day my mind started to drift into sleep. Before I was fully gone I placed a protective shield around myself. It was a subconscious thing, seems my mind in some way shape or form hasn't fully placed the thought of the grey aura out.

I heard a loud annoying screech in the morning. My eyes shot open. I quickly hit the button to turn it off before I could start getting a headache. I groaned and closed my eyes.

'_You better get your butt out of bed and get to the bus stop.'_

I smiled, _'Hello Johnny.'_

I heard him chuckle, _'Sis get up and get the day over.'_

I groaned, _'Fine. If I get into any trouble then it's not my fault.'_

I felt him still tapped into my mind although he gave me space so I could change. I quickly picked out a pair of Capri's, a red tank top –which show three inches of midriff-, a black blazer (think Reid in the Covenant) and a pair of black converse. Throwing them on. Then grabbing a white with black studded belt. Looping it threw and then buckling it.

Then I opened my mind fully so Johnny could still talk to me.

'_So the bus comes soon?'_

I yawned, _'I suppose.'_

'_Anything interesting happen yesterday?'_

I suddenly went on alert. And shiver went up my spine.

'_Sis?'_

I looked around my apartment. Reaching out with my power I started to feel around the perimeter for auras. No grey ones. Only my mix of blue (Balanced existence, sustaining life, eased nerve system, transmitting forces and energy) and green (restful, modifying energy, natural healing ability).

'_Johnny, look into my mind for last night. Tell me if you know anything I don't.'_

I continued to get ready. Putting on a cucumber melon body spray (if you don't like that scent than pretend it's another). Then I brushed my hair and did my usual makeup (like the picture on my profile page). Once I was finished it seems Johnny was still looking into the memory. I grabbed my iPod and my Black Cherry LG Chocolate phone. Putting them into my pockets. Then I reached for my fingerless gloves and pulled them on.

'_My advice Sis is to stay on guard. Now get to the bus stop. It comes soon. I'll talk to you later.'_

I smiled, _'Johnny when will you stop worrying about me?'_

'_Never.'_

I chuckled, _'Good to know. Love you. Bye.'_

'_Love you too.'_

With that again he was gone. I picked up my black with lime green and neon orange stars. As I walked to the door I got the keys off of the key holder. Unbolting the door and walking out. Locking the door behind myself. For a moment I concentrated on my apartment and placed a kind of seal around it. I didn't want to come back to a surprise when I get home. I went down the four flights of stairs. Instead of going to the parking garage I went out of the front. Walking down the street where two other people where standing. They both looked towards me once they heard my footsteps. The boy just looked at me. While the girl walked up to me.

"Hi, my names Layla. This is Will. What's your name?"

"Harmony."

After a few moments of silence Will said, "So what's your power?"

"I can control things that have atoms."

I didn't feel comfortable saying that I have more than one.

_'Well most likely because everytime someone finds out that I have more than one they seem to think you think you better than everyone else.'_

Before they could see anything the bus pulled up. The door opened and they both started for the door.

As Will got up to the bus driver he said, "Is this the bus to Sky High?"

"Do you want to super villains in the neighborhood to know-"

I tuned them out and waited until they started to actually get on the bus. Once they did I got on and sat in the back. Thankfully I had a seat to myself. I saw that we were going off a unfinished bridge.

'_Seems today it just going to be getting more interesting by the minute.'_


	3. Sonic Failure

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Next one may not be out until Thrusday or Friday next week. I have exams that need my attention. Reviews Love.**

* * *

As we got off Ron stopped Will. Saying something I didn't quite catch. I walked over the grass towards the building with the rest of the kids. That's when someone of super speed ran around us. I sighed stood there. Then I noticed another boy start to front flip his way down the steps.

"Hey Freshmen. Your attention please. I'm Lash and this is Speed. As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee we'd be happy to collect the fifteen dollar new student fee."

With that said Lash extended his arm out in front of a boy with a yellow shirt and an orange over shirt on. Everyone was looking at him to see what he would do.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook."

Lash was reeling his arm in as a new girl approached.

"Ok guys. Very funny. I'll take over from here."

She stood in front of us and introduced herself, Gwen Grayson. As she was talking I just walked right past here. I couldn't care about what she would be saying. I already new I had to go to the gym. Everyone came in a few minutes after me. They were starting to walk in and Principle Powers came in her comet form.

She landed in front of the podium and morphed into herself, "Good Morning. I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High."

That's when a tall boy with a yellow and white shirt on said, "Yeah!"

I looked over at him a smirked. When I looked back at Powers she was giving him a stern look.

'_Seems she's going to even stricter during school hours. And I thought that she was bad when I first met her. Although I guess that she does have to do that if she has students with egos because of their power.'_

Then she continued, "In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

As Powers was talking Will said something about power placement.

Layla's reply was, "Sounds fascist."

I looked at her, "You have no idea."

Then the boy shorter boy with the yellow shirt and orange over shirt said, "Power placements: it's how they decide where you go."

The girl I was standing next to reply to that, "The hero track or the loser track."

I didn't feel like listening to anymore I turned back to Powers and she was ending her speech.

'_Thank god.'_

"For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin."

Then she moved away from the podium and said, "Comets away!"

With that said she morphed into a comet and was gone. With all the students following her as she flew away. Standing there was a man who I knew as Coach Boomer since I saw him only a few weeks ago when I was here.

'_God couldn't they have anyone else to do this part?'_

Everyone was getting in closer as he said, "All right listen up. My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom'--"

I snorted and muttered, "Or as Sonic Failure."

Which I guess came out louder since his eyes pierced my face.

"You think you're better than everyone else?"

I smirked, "No everyone, just you. I mean seriously you're a super, but you decide to be a gym coach?"

I laughed and I heard a few behind me to.

Boomer "Ok little missy get up here and show us your power?"

I defiantly stand there, "Why don't you make me?"

I heard the gasps of the students.

Then the girl that stood beside me said to Layla, "She's kinda cool."

Boomer looked down at me, "Refusing to show your powers?"

He was taunting me.

"If me standing here isn't a big enough sign and you're just too slow to realize it then I'd have to say my first comment is right."

I knew it was coming. I used the atoms around my feet to become bonded. I wouldn't move a muscle.

Boomer smirked, "SIDEKICK!"

As he used his power to try and make me fly through the air I just stood there.

I smiled, "As I have said before Boomer you're power is pitiful."

I moved over to the bleachers and sat down. Boomer looked down at his clipboard.

"Now let's get down to business. Here's how Power Placement will work. You'll step up here and show me your power. Yes you will show me in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick. Now, every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them, 'whiner babies' like Ms. Knox, who sees fit to question and to complain about their power placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is LAW. My judgment is final, are we clear?"

There were some people murmuring there agreement. I smiled and pulled the atoms around my ears into a barrier.

"I said, are we CLEAR?!"

I knew we would use his so called 'power'.

As they all agreed in a louder fashion so he would continue I just looked at them and shook me head.

He blows the whistle "Go-time."

A stair ladder comes out off the platform he was on.

He took off his sunglasses and looked at a small boy with glasses and curly red hair, "You, what's your name?"

"L-Larry."

"Little Larry. Get up here."

Larry started towards the stairs at a fast pace.

I heard Layla, "What's humiliating him going to prove? This is so unfair."

Will's reply was, "If life would suddenly get fair I doubt it would happen in high school."

Larry took off his glasses and took a breath. Then he roared and turned into a human he-man shaped rock. Boomer didn't look impressed.

"Car."

It dropped and Larry caught it and held it up.

"Big Larry. Hero!"

_'Sheesh Larry I didn't think you would turn into the hulk. Maybe have like an element or something to fit your size but you turn into a colossal boulder.'_

Boomer marked it on his clipboard then one of the guys went up there.

Boomer 'Did I say you were next?"

"Names Zack, Coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard."

I smirked_, 'Maybe he has some potential.'_

Then he clapped his hands and nothing happened.

'_And there is the downside.'_

"Any day now, superstar."

Zack's reply was, "I'm doing it."

"Doing what?"

Even I was skeptical about it.

"I'm glowing."

Boomer was saying something to him and I heard him say sidekick. Seems Zach wasn't going to give up.

"SIDEKICK!"

Zach went flying in the air. Landing on his back. I walked over and helped him up.

"Don't worry about Boomer. He's an ass."

Zach smiled at me, "Yeah. What's your name?"

"Harmony."

'_When you think about it he would be good for stealth in a dark area, if he can really glow.'_

When I looked up another boy was on stage. Ethan. He turned into a puddle of himself.

Boomer bent over and said, "Say, that's pretty impressive….for a popsicle! Sidekick!"

'_He's going to be called Popsicle for the rest of the heroes until we get out of Sky High.'_

Then ten more people went up. I zoned out on them. Until Magenta went up.

She turned into a guinea pig. For that she got Sidekick.

'_Although it was just a guinea pig it was awesome that she had some purple fur.'_

Then Boomer turned to Layla, "You. Flower child. Let's go."

Layla "Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it."

Boomer looked at her with a slight glare.

'_Seems he is losing his patience.'_

"Well you're in luck. This is the situation, and I'm demanding it."

She cocked her head to the side a little, "But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to…-"

I smirked, "Seems she's got you there Boomer."

He turned to me, "Shut it Knox."

Then he turned back to Layla, "Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show me your powers?"

"It's more complicated. I mean-"

"SIDEKICK!"

Then the bell rang.

Boomer "Alright we'll pick it up after lunch, starting with you."

He pointed to Will.

I shook my head, _'I feel bad for him.' _

I got up and went to the cafeteria. I got in line and bought a bag of chips, sliced apples and a white raspberry tea. I sat down and pulled out pulled out my iPod and the book (whatever one you'd like) I brought. Expecting a very normal lunch. Although the best laid plans fall through sometimes.


	4. A Package From The Past

* * *

**Author's Note: So my lap top got a virus thanks to my brother. I'm working off my mom's computer. Which is only when she decided i am allowed. So i hope you will be patient. Anyway here is the next chapter. And it is very loooonnnnggg. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed and picked this story!**

* * *

My eyes flew over the pages of the book. I was getting to the beginning of the climax. I was only a few sentences into it and then the book disappeared. I looked around and I saw Lash's arm reeling back to him with my book in hand. I groaned.

_'Why am I being singled out today?'_

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I'd rather not have that go into the hands of these idiots too. I walked across the cafeteria and when I got in front of them they were both laughing.

Lash "Coming to sit with us, Babe?"

My anger when up a little at that little endearment.

I rolled my eyes, "Not in a million years. I just want my book back."

Speed chuckled, "What do we get in return for our generosity?"

Before I could reply Lash looked me up and down, "How bout a date with me sugar lips? We could have some real fun."

Inwardly I shuttered, _'Never would I want to do anything your suggesting. And what is with the pet names? God I just want to rip out his voice box.'_

"How about not beating you up?"

Lash chuckled, "How about just a kiss instead? I'd love to see if you taste as sweet as you look."

_'Hopefully Johnny won't be to mad after he sees this.'_

I stepped closer to him and gave a wicked smile. Which in turn had him grinning like he just won the lottery. I reached my hand for the book and Lash pulled me closer to himself with the unoccupied hand. A small noise came out of my mouth. Somewhere between a gasp and a groan.

_'Not one of my greatest ideas.'_

Speed "Seems like she comes around fast."

I looked at Lash and smirked, "Big mistake Stretch."

I got a look of confusion from both boys. My body powered up on my command. Using a cross between fire and electricity I hit both of them. Although Lash got it worse since my hand was on this shoulder. See the way it works is that I send a small burst of both power to the area I'm using (hand, foot, etc.) and it gives them a small, non-harmful, jolt of electricity while you have a fire burn that's on the skin. Although the burn will last for at least a couple days. You could hear Lash's outburst of surprise. Few moments later I could hear the heels clicking on the floor.

_'Seems I'm not getting away with this.'_

I grabbed my book and stepped back.

"Ms. Knox."

I turned to face Powers, "Hello Powers. How's your day?"

She sighed, "Speed take Lash to the Nurse's Office."

I started to walk away, "Not so fast Ms. Knox. You're going to the office. We have things to discuss before you got to the detention room."

I smirked, "Lead the way."

We walked out of the cafeteria. Although I didn't notice the eyes from a man with a fiery aura.

As we entered her office I took a seat and she stood behind her desk. Looking at her body language I knew that this would not be good.

"Jennifer, we have a situation."

With that said I have a very good idea what exactly was going on.

"So I take it that I'm receiving a warning that either A. My brother will not be getting out on time or B. My father has come out of hiding."

She sighed, "Do you always have to be so perceptive?'

I shrugged, "Better than being ignorant."

She chuckled, "That is true. Now what are you going to do?"

I sat back in the chair, "If he gets too close than I'll go into hiding again. What else is there to do?"

_'It seems that I have made her believe that I can handle this. That I am unaffected with the knowledge that he once again wants me back. I guess she just hasn't noticed that I am a fracture away from breaking down.'_

She looked at me for a moment as if she knew a different way; that she knew I knew a different way, but would not choose it.

"Seems you have this all figured out."

I gave her a sad wistful smile, "Or so you would think. Now I'm going home. I need to get my apartment secured. That's ok isn't it?"

She smiled, "Yes. Although you'll be doing the same homework all the others have gotten today."

I groaned, "I knew there was a reason why those books where on your desk."

I looked closer at them, "Although they all say Hero."

"You and I both know what you did at Power Placement. You also showed your powers, or should I say one of them, in the cafeteria. Now get going I know you also have work tonight."

I got up and hugged her, "You know it's a good thing no one knows you're my Godmother."

She smiled, "Very true. Now go Goddaughter."

I used my telekinesis and grabbed my books. Giving Powers a small wave and going out of the main office. Walking through the hallways on my way to the main doors.

_'How could he decide to come now? Why now? He knows I will not work with him, only against him. What if he gets me back into his control again? This time would I be able to get out of it? Did he find a way to make the serum stronger? Would I be used a weapon upon-'_

That's when I bumped into someone very warm. Causing myself to fall. My power control dropped which results in my books dropping as well. I glared up at the person and realized it was Warren.

"Hello."

After saying that I turned and got on my knees. Trying to get all of my school books. I went for my Hero Literature book and a warm hand was on top of mine. Startled I looked up at him which results in me looked into his eyes. For a moment I let myself stare into the comforting brown eyes. Then I looked down shyly.

"Are you ok, Knox?"

I gave a weak laugh, "Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry."

_'Nope my dad is coming after me and I'm not freaking out. Nope not at all. Although you don't know this and don't need to know this.'_

He gave me a looked saying you're about to crack, "Can I help you to your next class?"

I stood up and he handed my books to me and I was still looking at the floor.

"I'm not going to class, I'm going home."

Threw my bangs I saw him smirk. My stomach suddenly had butterflies.

_'Snap out of it Harmony.'_

I grabbed the rest of my books that were at random places on the floor.

I stood up and he gave me my book.

"Thank you Warren. See you around."

Walking forward and then had a hand grasp my arm.

"Knox are you sure you're alright?"

There was genuine concern in his voice. It almost made me have my breakdown right there.

I jerked my arm away and he let go, "Its fine. Warren you couldn't help."

Then I moved my feet forward before I gave them the chance to collapse. I was by the main doors before I knew it. I had to get as far away as I could from the man who could make me feel calm and uneasy all at the same time.

_'Johnny if you're able to talk please this is important.'_

I got to the edge of Sky High and looked down into the closet.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

I stepped over the edge and felt the queasiness in my stomach as I rapidly fell. When I was about thirty feet from the ground I slowed my decent and then moments later I landed on the ground.

_'Seems I will have to wait until later to talk to him. Hopefully sooner rather than later.'_

I walked down the street. Realizing I was only two blocks away from my apartment. I was reading the aura's around me the whole way home. I didn't want to let any aura colors I didn't like near me. I came across a few sulfur looking ones. Although those only meant anger. They couldn't be because of my so I let them go. I also came across a few older people that had a white aura. It made me sad because they all seemed so happy. White is an aura that lets you know that you will be meeting your maker soon, very soon. Then I let those thoughts go. This made me think of my father once again. A small burst of anger and fear went through me.

_'He won't be able to get me this time. I'm ready if he thinks about attacking me again. He won't know what hit him.'_

As few moments later I walked into the lobby of my apartment complex. All the auras read fine. Even on the upper levels. Walking up the stairs at a steady pace. The books had my forearms hurting. It was like a small burning in my muscles. I finally got to my floor and pushing the door open. No one was in the hallway. I heard the floors make the usual groans as I walked across the floor. When I reached my door I leaned my books against the door and reached with my of my hands for the keys. As I pulled then out the door to the floor opened and closed softly. My adrenaline started to flow into my body. It seems I am quite paranoid. Although I shouldn't be. He only came out of hiding a few hours ago. I heard the footsteps as they came this way. I held my breath as I felt there aura. When I saw the color I was relived. It was Yellow; joy, freedom, non-attachment, freeing or releasing vital forces. It was just Mrs. Wong.

I shook my head, _'See there was no reason for you to be paranoid.'_

I put the key into the keyhole and twisted it. The door opened and the crystal on my wrist started too jingled in alarm. Before I could do anything a hand was on my arm. I turned to see Mrs. Wong.

I smiled, "Hello Mrs. Wong. How have you been? Your business"

She gave me a smile in return, "I have been well. As has my business. You should come by tonight and see the changes."

"If I can I will. I have no idea if I have to work of not. Although I will try to come this week."

She beamed, "That is good. Now this came for you today and I signed for it since you were at school."

She placed the small package on my pile of books.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Wong. Now I'm sorry to rush but I have to go. Homework has to be done."

She gave a small musical chuckle, "I remember doing my homework, or should I say not doing it. Seems you are a better girl than I was."

I smiled mischievously, "You never know Mrs. Wong. Thank you for signing for this. I'll talk to you later."

She walked away chuckling. I smiled and walked into my apartment. I walked in and put the books and package on the coffee table. Then I walked back to the door and closed it as well as locked it. I put my keys on the hook and took of my jacket placing it on a hook also. That was when I felt a faint brown aura. I racked my brain to remember what brown was.

_'Brown; unsettling, distracting, materialistic, negating spirituality. Seems I have had a visitor. Also that I set the security too low today.'_

The aura was only in my living room.

_'Seems you wanted to see if you could get in. Although the aura expands to my room.'_

I smirked as put my hand on the door, _'My door knew you weren't supposed to be in there. At least that security held.'_

Walking back to the coffee table I looked at the package. When I saw who it was addressed to I stopped. It was an illusion trick. As I stared at it at first is said Harmony Knox. Slowly it faded and said Jennifer Charlotte St. Ives.

_'I better call into work, call Powers and then somehow get ahold of Johnny before i even touch this.'_


	5. The Moving Vines

* * *

**Author's Note: Been awhile since I updated. Sorry about that. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Underlined & Italiced is the file and/or the sentence. You'll understand once you get to that point.**

* * *

I was numb when I called Powers. My body moved without me actually feeling it. I sat staring at the door for ten minutes, waiting. There was no way I'd open the package. My name boldly written. It was meant to scare me. He thought it would make me run. Which would mean I'd run into a trap.

_'He won't get a rise out of me. Not this time. Never again!'_

I felt an aura coming onto the 4th floor.

_'Purple Powers is here.'_

Again my body moved like a lifeless corpse. Footsteps coming down the hallway. Leaning against the doorframe I waited. Moments later a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your godmother."

I sighed in relief. Pulling open the door quickly. Seeing her made me feel safe. I hugged her tightly. She held me gently in her arms in return.

After a few moments she pulled away, "We should get inside."

Nodding my head and letting myself step out of her way. She walking in and immediately went to the living room. I then locked the three locks on the door. When I turned back to her she was seated close to the package. My legs moved back to the couch swiftly. I looked at the package again. Clear as day the name still read 'Jennifer Charlotte St. Ives', not Harmony Knox.

"So what happened?"

I looked up at her, "I came home and my neighbor had a package for me. She signed for it since I was at school. She always has ever since I moved in. It was addressed to Harmony Knox when I first saw it. Then once I got into the apartment and put it down and walked away from a moment. When I got back to it the words slowly faded from Harmony to Jennifer. It was a simple illusion. It's what he does. So whatever is in that box is from him. That's when I decided to call you."

She was quiet for a few moments, "We should open is. We need to know what he knows."

I nodded, "I'll open it. You don't know what trick he would pull. So move over there."

She merely nodded and moved to the other side of the room where I pointed. I moved myself closer to the package, meaning I was on the edge of the couch. Putting it on top of my knees and ripping off the top. When the top was almost fully off a green and pink gas went into my face and hovered around my body for a few moments. Then as quickly as it was there it was gone. Then on my arms its felt sticky. I looked down to see the green sinking into my skin. Forming poison ivy vines with the pink going around the edges. I stared at my skin as the pattern stopped forming. Calmly I looked down at the sentence on a folder with my name in the tab.

**'Don't try to hide the poison that runs through your veins.'**

I looked back down at my arm and stared. Then I heard Powers walking towards me. She stopped a few inches from my arm and I felt the air that was around her push to my arm. I saw the vines move slowly like they were in the wind. Although they didn't stop. It was as if they had a mind of their own. Powers picked up one of my arms and inspected it. Her eyes followed the vines as they moved. I saw the shock in her eyes.

"Powers what the hell is this?"

She looked at me, "It seems that you father wishes for you to not hide your poison ivy powers. So he decided to not conceal it from the others around you. At least it didn't seem to move onto your face."

I sighed,_ 'She maybe right, but I don't think that these will be easy to hide in the civilian world.'_

"We need to see what's in the folder."

I looked at it, "I'll open it and we can read it together."

She nodded and I picked up the folder and placed it flat on the coffee table. Then I open the folder. On the left side there was a picture form when I was about 3 years old and then another from when I was 9, the last ever taken of me.

_'Damn they're probably going to figure out what i look like soon."_

I looked underneath the photos.

**Name: Jennifer Charlotte St. Ives A.K.A Harmony Knox**

**D.O.B: 10/23/88**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Height: 5'6**

**Took mother's maiden name after father decided to experiment on her. She into a powerful adolescent. Maybe possible enemy to our organization since we have her father with us. Many types of powers, all could be useful to us and have been perfected. Her strength was long ago recorded in her father's archives on her. Video clips were found later on proving her stamina and strength. As age 9 she has the power and mastery of a super hero just out of schooling. Father in our facilities. Mother deceased. Brother in highly secured correctional facility. Her whereabouts are unknown, as well as her appearance. Also an identifying object is a bracelet she never takes off. Silver with a diamond shaped crystal. The question is; is it linked into her powers? If yes; then how and to which power(s)?**

Looking to the other side and I saw a list of facts about me.

**Father injected his daughter with various plants. Mainly different types of poison ivy. This has been infused into her bloodstream and DNA, first experiment her father did. This proved to be his best. The formula which was used transformed her into s poisonous being when she releases it. It was rumored that there are many different forms of this power. True?**

**Only known power is her ability to blow on her palm and have poisonous gas spray out, shaped as clusters of leaves and the color varies with the amount of poison. Greener it is less toxic, pinker then there is more lethal.**

**Inherited aura reading from her mother, not much is known about what this power is or how it is used.**

**Other experiments attempted although the results were destroyed when the subject escaped. Review video clips on the escape, it surprisingly was recovered, Mother last seen in this defending her daughter.**

As I read the last of it I looked over to Powers. She was done already and looking at me.

"It seems that they may have not known the whereabouts before but they do now. We will need to find a place for you to stay that you're comfortable with. But for the moment you will be staying at your apartment. Call you job and quit. You can no longer work where people are in a large abundance. Are we clear?"

I nodded, "I'm going to be going to a restaurant tonight. Mrs. Wong, my neighbor, owns a small Chinese place and I'm going to go eat there. I told her I would."

_'It's just a little white lie. She won't know.'_

She sighed, "Yes you may go, but please be careful. If you need me you know how to send word to me faster than anyone else. Now I will see you later. Lock the door behind me."

She gave me a kiss on the forehead and then walked to the door and unlocked the locks. Then seconds later she was gone and the door closed. Without moving I mentally moved the locks into place. Then I closed all the curtains in my small apartment, I didn't need anyone seeing me. I walked into my bedroom and it was exactly how I had left it. I sighed and looked over at the clock. It was only 3:47. I decided to take a nap and then go to Mrs. Wong's. I sprawled out on my bed. Looking at my radio and turning it onto a local radio station. It was First Time by Lifehouse. I smiled and slowly fell into a peaceful dream.

**Not Too Far Away**

* * *

"Is seems that she is starting to become afraid."

I heard a chuckle from across the room, "I'm surprised my daughter has not run like any other time. I hoped she would, although when I used to issue subtle demands she would do the opposite. It seems that she has not changed. I will work that into our plan."

I looked out the window and down at where Principle Power was walking away from the apartment complex.

"When will we strike?"

_'Even as I say that is sounds so predictable.'_

He moved out of the shadows and stood next to me, "When she will not suspect it obviously, but we will need to also know how my daughter's powers and personality have grown."

Without anything else said he moved his hand in a dismissing gesture. Within moments of when he did that I was out of the room and then I was to wait in the other room, which had been appointed as mine, to await more orders.

* * *

**Back to Harmony**

* * *

Sometime later I awoke when I felt a pulling on my mind. It was Johnny. No doubt about that. He was the only one that knew the 'code' to my mind.

Johnny _'Sis I'm just going to look through your mind and then we will talk more when you are more awake.'_

I sat up and stretched. My lower back cracked and I felt the small amount of pressure that was there was gone now. I got up and looked at the clock. 6:13 p.m.

_'I should probably start cleaning myself up to go to see Mrs. Wong and have some of her delicious moon pies.'_


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Nitefeatherz did point out that Harmony has a power that Poison Ivy in Batman has. **Yes** I did base it off of her. And just to spoil part of the story she is related. I'm not telling you how or when she finds this out. But just so you all know _**I'm not trying to take powers ideas from some other place**_. Now with that said I'm going to go now because A. i really didn't want to spill part of the main plot and B. i don't want people thinking that i'm just going ahead and using someone elses idea. I'll write it in the Disclaimer next time.. Sorry to all of you that thought I was updating. That will be soon though.

Oh and if you want to flame because of it go ahead.


	7. What's Going On Knox?

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long. My mom didn't pay the bill because we had medical bills that needed to be paid. Although now its back on. So i'm going to try to update again before school starts. Which is Aug 19th. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. I made it extra long since i haven't updated in FOREVER.**

* * *

I just walked out of my apartment with my helmet in hand. I put the extra alarms and locks on my apartment, even on the windows just incase. I opened the door to the stairwell and tried to see if any auras were close and what type. The only ones I sensed where a few blue (Balanced existence, sustaining life, eased nerve system, transmitting forces and energy.) and a green (restful, modifying energy, natural healing ability.). I walked down the stairwell after I felt I was in no harm. The only thing I heard going down was my breathing and my footsteps.

'_I guess Johnny's still going through my mind. I hope he hurries.'_

I got to the garage and opened the door. Again I searched the area. This time I was alone down here. I walked down to my Black Honda CBR1000RR.

'_Sis?'_

'_Hey Johnny.'_

'_Are you ok? Is everything ok? Where are you going to stay?'_

'_I'm fine. So far everything is ok. I have no idea where I'm going to stay, but I'll find someplace.'_

'_I need you to start watching your back a little more and try not to trust anyone.'_

I smiled, _'Don't worry I'm already five steps ahead of you.'_

'_Good. Now Sis I need to know if that powder substance has had any other effect besides the poison ivy markings.'_

I thought for a moment, '_Not that I'm aware of. '_

'_Ok Sis. I have to go for now. Just do me a favor and watch your back.'_

'_I will. Love you Johnny.' _

'_Love you too Sis.'_

With that he was gone.

I sighed, '_I hope he won't get delayed again. I really need my brother here.'_

I got onto my bike and then put my black sleek helmet into place and clasped it. Putting the keys into the engine and pushed up the kickstand. I slowly backed up the bike and turned the handles to face towards the exit. I then turned the keys and the engine purred in respond. Putting my feet up I pushed the gas and was almost out of the garage when I felt a Brown aura (unsettling, distracting, materialistic, negating spirituality). It's not the worst, 

but I was on my guard. I looked around to see a man in a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. I looked up at his face. I saw the smirk as he walked towards me. I wasn't waiting around to find out what he wanted or was trying to get. I turned my head back and tried to go. Pushing the gas lever down all the way, not caring if I was going to peel out. Although I saw what was in front of me. The man, the one that was more then twenty feet away, his hands on my handlebars. I looked from his hand to his face.

"What do you want?"

His smirk grew more malicious, "_**Jennifer **_your father wants you. He is giving you four days to go to him."

I didn't say anything as he pulled out a slip of folded up paper which I would imagine had an address in it. He put it in the inside pocket of my jacket. He lifted his hand off of the handlebars and started to walk away. I went to push the gas again, trying to get as far away from this man as possible.

Then he turned around, "Oh, your father also says if you come willingly their wont be **consequences**."

With that said he turning to the right and was on the sidewalk I presumed. I looked down at my hand was shaking.

'Get it together Harmony. You need to go back upstairs and grab some clothes, the school stuff, and anything else so you don't have to come back here anytime soon. I parked the bike in the parking spot to the left and pulled the helmet off and quickly tied it to the handlebars. I ran back to the door and then I pushed myself up the stairs as fast as I could. I came to the fourth floor door and it burst open without me even touching it. My powers were going crazy. They had a mind of their own. I ran down the hallway to my door. Again the door burst open and when I was inside it closed just as quickly as it opened. I grabbed my backpack and shoved my books inside as well. Then I ran to my room and grabbed a huge black duffel bag, the bag used every time just for this- running. I opened my drawers and scooped up as much as I could and threw it into my bag. Then I moved to the other three drawers. Grabbing as much as I could and as fast because I wanted to be out of here before they came back. When that was done I pushed everything down further to fit a few more things in. I ran around the room grabbed the photo album, the jewelry my mother owned, deodorant, my cell phone charger and lastly a teddy bear I've had since I was little. I sipped up the duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. It weighted me down but I didn't care. Then I shut my door and set up the locks and alarms, maybe they would hold and after this was over I could come back. Then I grabbed my backpack too and then I was out of there. Then I went down the stairs almost falling over because of the weight I was carrying. When I got to the bottom again I ran to my bike and then strapped the duffel bag to the 

back. Putting the backpack on my back and then jumping onto the bike. Putting my helmet back on and turning on the bike. Turning the handlebars to the exit again and didn't look back to check anything. I wasn't getting another close call. I drove through the streets and when I got to red lights I would get even more jumpy and anxious. Then when I was about a block away from the Paper Lantern I started to feel a tad bit better. As soon as I'd get there I was going to go into Mrs. Wong's office to call Powers. I felt the wind pick up a bit as I parked and I put the bike stand down. Then I locked it to the meter. I left my duffel bag out here and put a lock there too. If anyone would try to take it, well let's say it wouldn't be good for them. I took off my helmet too, but I carried it in with me. When I walked in the door chimed. Moments later there was Mrs. Wong.

She smiled, "I knew you couldn't turn down my moon pies."

I smiled back, "Your right. I was wondering if I could use your phone for a minute. I need to call my godmother."

She frowned a bit, "Is everything ok?"

I looked down, "Not exactly. I can't explain right now. Do you think I could bring in my duffel bag too? I don't want to leave it on my bike."

'_Even though it is locked down to it.'_

She ushered me outside, "Yes its fine dear. I'll help you."

Then she saw the duffel bag and looked at me with a puzzled look, but didn't question it.

"Hold on I'm going to go get one of the men inside to get it."

I nodded and started to unlock the 'lock' on the bag and then I unstrapped it. Then the door chimed again and I knew someone was out here with me. I checked the aura since I'm just a little paranoid. Fiery. I turned around and there he was.

Warren "So you need this inside? What's going on Knox?"

I looked down at the ground and softly spoke, "Please Warren just takes it into Mrs. Wong's office."

He sighed, but he didn't ask anymore questions. I followed behind him. The customers where looking at my bag funny and I just shrugged it off. We got to the back and Mrs. Wong was yelling at the cook.

Mrs. Wong "Derek you need to start some of the blueberry moon pies now! I want at least 15. Now!"

I smiled since she was making them for me. Warren opened the office door and put the bag on the couch.

I got in and then he closed the door. I looked back at him. Waiting for what was going to happen.

"What's going on Knox?"

I started to play with the hem of my shirt, "Warren you don't need to help me, and it's not your problem."

I was scolding myself, "Why are you talking so softly? You don't need to start getting shy and not being able to speak for yourself!"

He took a step towards me and I took two steps back.

"Afraid of me being so close?"

I shook my head, "Just wondering why you have to be so close to talk."

Warren walked towards me and I wasn't even able to move because his stride was so long. He had his arms on my shoulders.

"What is going on, Harmony?"

"Warren I just need to call my godmother and find a place to stay."

'_Who know that was the worst thing to say to him?'_


End file.
